Good and Evil can fall in love
by BrookeRocker
Summary: what happens when Draco falls in love with a girl he never thought he would?


Fifth year in Hogwarts is supposed to be one of the most nerve wrecking ones you will have aside from seventh when you have to take NEWTS but OWLS are no fun either you see my name is Katie McClellan and I am obviously a fifth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry I am also in the Slytherin House (writers personal favorite!) but I have friends in the other houses but my two best friends you would probably know as the best pranksters in Hogwarts…THAT'S RIGHT…fred and George weasley from the Gryffindor house you see I am one of the most popular kids in school because I am a slytherin that's actually nice so most of the people in the other houses hang out with me so we are sitting in the great hall and I am throwing stuff and fred and George while talking to some first year slytherin giving them advice and everything and finally I hear that gorgeous English voice say move first years and the get up and run and then he sits down and says McClellan I bitterly say Malfoy and he slides a piece of paper on my lap and I open it up and say ROR 10 I stick it in my pocket and tap my plate twice you see we are secretly dating but since I am so popular we do the whole I love you in secret but I hate you in front of everybody and when he passes me these little notes like this I either tap my plate once to say no or twice to say yes so obviously I am going to the ROR tonight so finally we are dismissed for the evening so we all go back to our own commons rooms and of course fred and George walk me to mine fred says so how are you and dragon doing I said I know not of what you are talking about George laughed and said please we heard the two taps from across the room I smiled and said ok we are good very good now why don't you two have girls or can they not handle the pranks fred said no they cant handle us being so hot I chuckled and said if that helps you sleep at night fred go ahead he said oh it does I said alright im going to "bed" as should you two they said we will have fun and they walked off cutting up and telling jokes on the way so I walked into the common room to see pansy sitting on dracos lay she said oh drakey poo im so glad you asked me out I said pansy draco means dragon in latin so whenever you call him that you are basically saying he dragon shit she said no I uh no I and she finally ran off I smirked and said uh to easy draco looked at me and said why are _you_ talking to _my _girlfriend I said well excuse me I didn't know since she was dating you that stopped her from socializing not that I want to converse with her unless im insulting her he said oh your pathetic McClellan I said I'm pathetic im not living off of daddys money draco said oh and whos are you living off of I said not my dads he said oh forget it and stormed upstairs I just stayed down in commons and finally about 9:45 I got sick of sitting in the commons looking at the bricks so I left and I went to the Room Of Requirement and I just sat down and I was thinking about everything when I hear the door rattle and in comes draco he calls out Katie I snap my fingers and tons of lit candles show up and it shows me sitting on the couch he came over and kissed me and said whats wrong love I said im sick of living like this drake I mean I have to play the nice slytherin be by myself when I really want to sit with you and not care or act like I hate you he kissed my cheek he said soon love when we get out of school and nobody can judge us I sighed and said just say it drake he tilted my chin up to where I was looking straight at him and he said I love you Katie McClellan I gave a small smile and said I love you to Draco Malfoy he said want to stay here tonight I smiled and said would love to wait is snape going to get us for it he laughed and said no as long as we make it to breakfast he doesn't care I said good and I snuggled up to draco and fell asleep in his arms

The next morning

Love you need to wake up I groan and say why he laughed and said breakfast I said uh another day of acting like I hate you he kissed me and said soon love we will be together I said I know Im just tired of waiting that's all he said see you at breakfast love I said alright and he kissed me and left so I stood up and fixed my hair and my robes and I went down to breakfast to be stopped by pansy she said what were you doing with draco in the ror last night I said I have no idea what your talking about she said I saw you last night with him oh and this should look familiar and she held up my necklace draco got me I said how did you get that she said found it on the ground outside of the ror where you and draco were confessing your love to one another I said look pansy give me my necklace back and I will act like you didn't say any of that she yelled just admit it Katie you and draco are going out and I will leave you alone the great hall got so quiet you could hear a pin drop I mean even the teachers got quiet I sighed and I looked at draco and he stood up and took the necklace from pansy put it back on me grabbed my hand and said yes pansy we are going out we have been going out for about a year now and that ring on this chain is her engagement ring no I never liked you I used you because we kept this secret and now that you have told everybody we don't have to hide anymore so I guess its safe to say we are over and he said come on babe and he led me over to his group of friends and we sat down and I said even the teachers were watching that he smirked and kissed me and said let them talk they don't and never will understand I said understand what he said good and evil can fall in love and live together


End file.
